digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spirits
Is "Flame" retconned to "Fire"? I know the first episode uses "Flame", but I haven't gone back to check the other mentions, since it would take forever. 18:02, 5 November 2008 (UTC) I know for the most part it was "Flame" but I think maybe 2 episodes used "Fire".Ozu Miyuki 01:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Spirits of Darkness I´m not sure, but when the spirits of darkness were purified, Duskmons spirit became Jägerloewemons spirit and Velgrmons spirit became Loewemons (H became K, and B became L)? -- 18:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Duskmon became Loewemon and Velgemon became JagerLoewemon. Human to Human, Beast to Beast. Lanate (talk) 23:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't Duskmon and Velgemon's Spirits be D Spirit of Darkness and V Spirit of Darkness respectively since Loweemon and JagerLoweemon are L Spirit of Darkness and J/K Spirit of Darkness respectively? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:18, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Kana and Spirit Symbols I've just noticed something while I was watching the Japanese version and I'm sure it also applies to the English version. I was watching Episode 11, when Grumblemon/Grottomon took Tommy's/Tomoki's human spirit, the symbol of Ice appeared in his hand. I was curious about Kumamon's/Chakumon's attacks, so I looked up Tommy's page. Then, I spotted the kana for Ice and it looked very similar to the symbol of Ice. I double checked this with Fire and it's also very similar. Should we mention this? Why are all the DigiDestined leaders boys?! 13:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just double checked Thunder, Wind and Light. The kana for all them is also similar to the spirit symbols. Can't really make out darkness and the other 4 don't have their elements stated, meaning that we can't be sure about them. But the five DigiDestined all have kana similar to their spirit symbols. I was thinking that we could mention this. Why are all the DigiDestined leaders boys?! 13:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Um, that's not new information. The symbols are a bit stylized, yes, but they are the kanji. Lanate (talk) 15:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I've noticed that the marks for each of the spirits are not listed in the article. As per the above notes, I believe that the marks should be listed with each spirit along with a description of the kanji is is derived from. Does anyone have this information already, or would the images/information have to be sourced/created? Jaguar83 (talk) 04:34, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::The article can definitely mention the kanji they are based on, but I don't think we have any clean images of the symbols themselves. 13:22, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::What about this one, or even better another one that I found in the Italian Digimon wiki? --Charles.929 (talk) 17:26, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The artist that made them is an admin for the Italian wiki so I've them to upload the symbols here. I'm hoping to get a response soon. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:27, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::IIRC, didn't Digimon Masters use the symbols for elements at one point? Lanate (talk) 18:39, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't know they appeared in Masters until I found this but it seems that Steel and Darkness got mixed up and the actual sprites are very small which doesn't us any good. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:58, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I've looked through the images extracted from Masters and this is all I've found. As stated, they're quite small; the whole image is only 384x303. Jaguar83 (talk) 00:03, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I could go though the 3d models and take them from the textures if that would be acceptable. Jaguar83 (talk) 00:14, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::I just went through the NIF files and found the spirit evolution animations, including this embedded image! This image is from an official game, so is this official enough? There is one for each spirit. Jaguar83 (talk) 00:25, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::Is it possible to get them as transparent pngs? Chimera-gui (talk) 00:43, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::They are DDS files, so I'd just need to convert them to PNG. Easily done. Jaguar83 (talk) 01:01, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Let me have a look at the pngs once you finish converting them so I see if they can be uploaded. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:01, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Here are all of the marks. Individually, they are each 256x256.Jaguar83 (talk) 20:18, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, Imgur screws them up. I'm just going to upload them under the Fan namespace for now, and, if approved they can just be moved. Jaguar83 (talk) 23:22, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Images are uploaded under the prefix "proposed" Proposed Spirit Marks Jaguar83 (talk) 23:40, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Looking good, all that's need is to rename them and give them proper descriptions. How about this: Symbol of } ripped by Jaguar83. Category:Digimon Masters Images :::::::::::With image name as Symbol of }.png? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:53, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sure thing. I shall do so Jaguar83 (talk) 00:05, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::No need, I'll move them once the other give their approval. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:11, October 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I don't have permissions to rename files, so I cant anyway. I've updated the descriptions, though. Jaguar83 (talk) 00:13, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Good, I can rename them after the others have given their thoughts. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:15, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :If they're fanart, they're fanart. 20:38, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi, I'm the admin from the Italian wiki. I've just read Chimera-gui's request in my talk page and I can upload the Spirit symbols right now, if you want to use them. Patamon-23 (talk) 21:54, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Frontier has carvings of all ten in the third episode: File:4-03 Element Carvings.png. The eyecatches provides clear pictures for the protagonists, but that wouldn't cover all of them. They kind of appear in episode 35 when Cherubimon steals them, but the symbols are washed out. Lanate (talk) 02:50, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::I would prefer the carvings, the angel shots (with the alternate symbols), the Masters variants, and, if possible, some sort of rip of the symbols from the OP. Also, do the symbols show up in the Animation Chronicle at all? 12:00, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::Image name should be "Light Spirit Mark dm.png", etc. (Spirit Mark is the official JP name for them as per the toys, no dub name that I know of). Susanoomon would be "Ancient Spirit Mark", although I'm not sure we can get any sort of clear image on that beyond a crop or screenshot. :::::This article could also reach Good Article status if it's updated with citations for the various claims (cite to script, reference book entries, etc.), and some coverage of the Spirits as they appear in cards. I would also suggest using alternating clearsmoke backgrounds, and just splitting out the "toy-only" and "v-pet only" stuff into just being covered as spirits of flame, light, and whatever's in the v-pet. Coverage of the marks can be something like "The Wood Spirit Mark is based on the kanji for (nihongo|"Wood"|kanji|romaji). In episode X, it is modified with $$$. In Digimon Masters, it is modified with $$$." Also, we should try to get information on these from the various phone and video games that have come out since we last updated (hate doing wiki for mobage, it's like building a house on quicksand), and try to get information for where they're actually found in Lost Evolution. Maybe a small table similar to the Group articles could help arrange the various images? (Spirits and marks on top row, forms on second). The second paragraph of the lede I would also filter into the Fiction section and a new Design section. 12:13, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Okay, renamed the images Jaguar uploaded accordingly at least. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:01, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :On a related note, would anyone be opposed to using the transparent png Spirit Images used by ? They're bigger and cleaner than the jpgs we're currently using. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:51, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Seems fine, just credit wikimon. 20:10, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay, how should the description be formatted? The File name should obviously be "_ Spirit of _.png" and the template should be in the description but I'm not sure what category I should be using. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:50, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::They're bandai images (from the cards), so "b". The various item articles could also use b images, especially Digimental. 14:34, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'll start work on moving/uploading other items when I have my computer tonight. For now I want to get the description formatted right. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:46, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, uploaded Crests and Digi-Eggs and gave the stuff descriptions that seem correct to me. Anything I'm missing? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:13, October 26, 2017 (UTC) ::" from Digimon Web" 12:19, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Btw, why are you putting bandai images on the episode articles? 12:25, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Duly noted, and to answer your question I put the Spirits specifically in the episode articles cause I liked how they looked in that section over the previous images that were being used. Chimera-gui (talk) 14:20, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::Not Spirits, Digi-Eggs. We don't have Toei images of spirits as far as I'm aware. 22:54, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Apparently THB changed the Digivolution template to use the Bandai images, I switched it to use Toei now so no worries about that, sorry about that. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:54, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Other Spirits Should Hyper Spirit of Flame and Hyper Spirit of Light, and the D-Scanner V-Pet-only Susanoomon Spirit be mentioned anywhere on this page? According to that guy's research, the Hyper Spirits are official but never appeared on the series. 15:41, February2, 2012 (UTC) :If that's the ones from the Susanoomon toys, yes. However, they should be treated like the extra DigiEggs. They're basically toy-only matchmakes, rather than intended subjects for the fiction. 16:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Beast Spirits = Ten Warriors resemblence Anyone else realise how similar the B(east) Spirits look in comparison to the Ten Legendary Warriors??? :/ For example: BurningGreymon looks kinda like a bipedal version of AncientGreymon. --Ethanthegamer (talk) 18:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :That's intentional. The Fire, Light, and Darkness warriors are made out of pieces of their respective Ancient, while the other Ancients draw design inspiration from their Human and Beast Warriors. 22:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Fusion Spirits Everyone has a Fusion Spirit Form and yet Takuya and Koji are the only to use them at all. What's the point of that? --Star Light123 (talk) 17:44, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Animation budgeting, mostly. 15:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Still, why mention the others at all?--Star Light123 (talk) 17:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Because the card game, v-pets, reference book, and other anime exist. The Spirits aren't solely plot artifacts of Digimon Fusion. 18:07, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Technically they're part of Frontier, at least these ones are.--Star Light123 (talk) 19:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::They're really, really not, tho. The article itself lists a few appearances in the video games, and that's not including the references in the official profiles or card games. 21:14, June 10, 2014 (UTC) You make a valid point. Still, I think they should've shown more of this in the Series. It only seemes fair. But what do I know.--Star Light123 (talk) 23:59, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Toy Only? EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon's Spirits are meant to be the Z Spirits of Fire and Light respectively in the D-Scanner 3.0 v-pet so they're technically not toy exclusive. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:12, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Makes sense. 16:58, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Then perhaps that section should be renamed accordingly. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:10, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Merge Seeing as the four topics are so inextricably linked, should we merge the Ten Warriors, Warriors of Light, Warriors of Darkness, and Spirits pages into one supra-article? 11:58, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :I'd rather not. Let's leave the items separate from the group; the pages are already big enough as they are. Lanate (talk) 03:49, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I concur. The only other possibility would be to create an article for each warrior/spirit. In this model the current pages could be merged as an overview page, with the full details on each individual page. I would vote with leaving things as is, but I thought I'd give another option for consideration. Jaguar83 (talk) 03:54, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Spirits of Darkness Table I'm thinking about smoothing the table for the Spirits of Darkness as the names Spirit of Darkness L and Spirit of Darkness K are used exclusively by the TCG whereas in Masters they are called Spirit of Darkness H and Spirit of Darkness B respectively though Masters also got the sprites mixed up: What are your thoughts? Chimera-gui (talk) 00:06, March 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Games are ranked above cards.Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:52, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :::Works for me. Lanate (talk) 11:17, March 23, 2019 (UTC)